


Just a little new at this

by meet_the_girl_who_can



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Language, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meet_the_girl_who_can/pseuds/meet_the_girl_who_can
Summary: Based on the prompt:"yes honey your evil laugh is utterly diabolical and will definitely strike terror into the hearts of all your enemies now will you please come to bed"
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 118





	Just a little new at this

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything smutty
> 
> *Runs away*

Caroline’s fangs descended as she glared, cool and calculated, happy to wait. Her chin came up and her lip curled, ever so slightly, but there was nothing friendly in that smile. Only ice. Beautiful and deadly. She laughed, the sound ringing across the room, angelic and rich and utterly chilling. She would –

“There, love, that was perfection!” Klaus commented supportively from where he was already in bed, with a light smattering of applause to her effort, book forgotten in his lap as he watched her practising in the full length mirror. “Very diabolical. Now, come to bed”

Caroline didn’t even turn round, the cerulean depths of her eyes swirling thoughtfully. Worriedly. She still worried too much, despite all of Klaus’ praise. There had been an attempt made against her today, and he hadn’t wanted her to dwell on it, wanted her safe and loved within his arms and basking in the sunshine of their now joined immortality rather than on the fact that she had had to hold off those bastards without him.

“You’re just saying that aren’t you?” she steamrolled over his request – and he’s not, he balks at the very idea of lying to Caroline, but even to him, practising your diabolical (her wording had been very specific when he’d asked her what the fuck she was doing) laugh in the mirror was a tad ridiculous, even in the supernatural world they lived in. You couldn’t practise it, you had to _feel_ it, revel in it, in the moment.

He said as much, somewhat offhandedly but Caroline merely nods seriously and Klaus can’t help but snicker, just a little at how unintentionally and endearing she is.

“No!” she scowled, “No, I can freaking do this!”

“Of course you can” he enjoined, brow furrowing and chuckling despite himself, that it was even up for debate. She could do anything, she was Caroline Elizabeth Forbes. She was a fast, competent learner with a fabulous work ethic. It’s a good job she’s not the one with the plans for world domination in this relationship.

Apparently this was the wrong thing to say – he’s despairing, for the first time since she had come to spend eternity with him, he’s at a loss what to say to her. She turns, only to jab an accusing finger at him. “I already told Enzo to fuck off because he kept laughing at me, you keep this up and you’ll be on the couch, mister.”

Ah, Christ.

He doesn’t know what the hell she’s worried about, Caroline’s just proven she doesn’t make empty threats. “I thought you promised to tell me all about being the bad guy?”

“I thought you were very dominating” he tries again to be comforting but fair in his assessment, marking his place in his book and putting it aside. This isn’t going away any time soon.

Caroline flushed in a way Klaus hadn’t meant, but can’t regret. _Now, **there’s** an idea…_

Caroline threw up her hands and glared half-heartedly at him, “How’m I supposed to be intimidating when you’re stood behind me?”

The people who had tried to hurt her earlier today (and spurred this practise session which is interrupting their evening, he’s so fucking glad he killed them) had practically shit themselves at the sight of him and Enzo standing behind Caroline as they’d arrived on the scene. Bile rises in his throat at the mere memory of it, the terrifying race through the Quarter after Enzo had told him Caroline wasn’t where she was supposed to be for their lunch date. And then the ransom note. Thinking they’d be too late. Thinking he’d see – Klaus shut off the thought, focusing on Caroline, beautiful and healthy and _so fucking perfect,_ before him. He doesn’t want her worrying about this when she doesn’t have to.

“The fact that you’re not even bothered that I’m standing behind you should make you pretty intimidating” he tries, because it’s true. Most everyone crapped themselves at the sight of him but Caroline just smiled or rolled her eyes, going all the way back to Mystic Falls, before he’d loved her or she’d loved him. Back when she’d still been with Tyler, she was still on the very short list of people who’d refused to be cowed by him. She’s never, ever been scared of him, not really – he shudders at the very idea – that alone makes her a force to be reckoned with. It scares him, her bravery. Even the bravest men from history were scared of him, although some were dear friends in spite of it. Caroline’s not even that. No wonder she’s the love of his life.

“Yeah no, because that just confirms it.” She argues back, meeting his eye once more, and she should have trained in the law, because she’ll argue her case till death, “Because **you** are Klaus fucking Mikaelson. While, _I_ can’t be intimidating because _your_ reputation proceeds me. They’re not scared of me, they’re scared of what’ll you’ll do.”

Which – fair.

“Forgive me _mon ange”_ he concedes the point with a compliment, because, well, _she is._

His track record for saying the wrong thing is increasing by the moment. Thank fuck he and his siblings had thought to soundproof most of the bedrooms when such technology had become available. Hearing your siblings being amorous for most of history did tend to deaden such sensitivity to those matters, but it was all about privacy and respect – daggers and grudges aside. Besides, if they hadn’t, he’d never hear the end of this particular interlude in his domestic bliss.

“I’m not an angel!” she actually stomps her little foot, and he’d be worried really, if not for the fact that she was in her pajamas “I can be scary! I’m a vampire for fuck’s sake” Caroline’s eyes darkened, the veins underneath coming to prominence as she snarled at him “I am darkness, I am night.” She hissed.

Klaus just sat there, admiring the beauty of that side of her, before his attempts at chivalry fail utterly and he finally dissolves into laughter. “A baby vampire, darling” he reminds her when he can manage it, enjoying this far too much, as her human features return, plainly irritated.

“Yeah, but they don’t know that!” Caroline spins on her heel, evidently casting round for something before she snatches up something off her dressing table and lobs it at him.

Klaus catches it easily and she’d only thrown it at human speed, the black lump revealed to be her hairbrush. He can’t help the softer smile that takes up residence on his mouth, ducking his head so she can’t see, just relishing the warmth in his chest. That she’s here, that they have this. That’s it’s unexpected, even more so. His room has become theirs, with her dressing table, and the room next door knocked through to create more wardrobe space. That he _likes_ it. He bloody loves it.

Gently he puts the hairbrush on his bedside table, still valiantly trying – and failing – to laugh when she resumes her efforts to laugh diabolically into the mirror, like the bloody Phantom of the Opera.

“It is **_not_** funny” she remarks after another attempt, hands falling to her hips, regarding him crossly in the glass.

Klaus’ jaw flexes with the effort to stop, and take her seriously, “I-I know”

_“Then stop laughing.”_

Stood there, in a powder pink linen camisole and matching shorts, against the New Orleans humidity, curls loose about her face, that plump pink lower lip worried by her fangs. She was adorable.

“You are utterly enchanting, my love.” He admits, because all he wants to do is kiss her, and hold her, praise and worship every inch of her skin until she forgets everything but his name “Is that not enough?”

She considered his proposal for a moment. “No,” she pouted eventually, doing nothing but prove his point. “If people think I can’t do something, I prove them wrong. This too”

 _“_ And you will. You always do. Now _, come to bed,_ sweetness.” He urged, pleased at the way she responds at the new endearment, eyes brightening (with a shiver of pleasure, perhaps?). He holds out his arms to her, thinking of her taste, of the sounds she’d make in their bed, rested and sated and proving her perfection with every sigh.

Mercifully, his pleas do not fail on deaf ears, as Caroline shrugs discontentedly to herself and flicks off the main light before traipsing over towards the bed towards him. Rather than head for her own side of the bed and clamber in immediately, Caroline moves smoothly, climbing up onto the foot of the bed and walking the short length until she sits herself down in Klaus lap.

He catches at her hands and kissed her ring, the way he’d taken to doing before bed. It’s not an engagement ring, though it was a sizeable diamond, but rather a mutual promise to the other. And alongside the rounded silver ring on his own finger, a subtle signal, borrowed from human custom, to others that they were taken. It was easier than Caroline taking Klaus’ hand off the throat of any poor soul who dared to flirt with her, every time. And he had wanted to show that the claim was mutual.

“You’re just a little new at this, sweetheart. It’ll come, with time. I don’t want you jaded before your time. You’re perfect, just as you are”

She sighed, still melodramatic but the flush of her cheeks betrays that she’s secretly pleased“How do you always know the right thing to say?”

“Practise”

“See I told you, practice makes perfect” And as if to illustrate her point, she wastes no time either, one hand winding round his neck, the other gently placed on the bare skin above his heart as she kisses, one, two, three, up his throat and across his jaw before claiming his mouth.

“Hi,” she breathes, pulling her hair out of the way to allow his lips unimpeded access to her throat, nails scratching over his skin and he pulls her flush, one hand in the small of her back, the other manoeuvring her chin to get the angle he wants.

“Hello” he murmurs pointedly when they break apart, but always secretly, absurdly pleased by her tactile nature, and god how could one person unravel him so easily and wrap the threads of his being around her fingers?

Speaking of which - “Can I?” her hand has slid from his heart to the gap between them, to his stomach and the waistband of his own pants

“Mmph yes, please”

“If it’s any, _ah fuck, just like that sweetheart,”_ Caroline’s clever fingers interrupting him, “comfort ‘I don’t know what you do to the enemy, but you frighten the hell out of me’.

Caroline laughs darkly to herself and it’s fascinating that she becomes her most confident when she forgets herself, has a task in mind. Or, in hand, to be crass about it.

“Did you know Wellington?” she murmurs, as she works him to hardness and that’s another mistake on his part, he’s somehow gotten into the habit of making historical references during their lovemaking and it means when he does it offhand in public, at galleries or museums or just in relation to remembering part of his past he immediately remembers moments like this, with Caroline. It’s…becoming a problem, to say the least.

“How did you know that I was quoting him?”

“History Channel” she smirks and _that_ is diabolical.

“Yet more proof to never underestimate you sweetheart. Yes I did. I was at the Duchess of Richmond’s famous ball, believe it or not, the night it all kicked off. I was just passing through, I got curious. He was a great man”. He somehow gets all the words out, succinctly too, and reaches down to encircle Caroline’s delicate wrist with his forefinger and thumb, pulling it away. He doesn’t want to finish like that. “Not the best husband mind.”

“Not like you” Caroline grins, a little feral, a little proud, used to this routine by now. She knows what comes next and giggles, light as air as Klaus flips them over so that Caroline is lying on her side of the bed, caged in by his arms either side of her. Klaus leans down to claim a hungry kiss.

“Thank you sweetheart.” He murmurs because although it doesn’t apply in the biblical sense, he knows what she means, basking in the praise, just a little as he peppers kisses down her skin, strategically moving from jaw to throat and collarbone. “Can I?” he asks, mirroring her own gestures from earlier, thumb trailing down her stomach, feeling the muscles jump at his touch as he lingers.

“Yes, _come on”_ she urges, and oh, how the tables have turned, but she’s not going anywhere, not just yet, Klaus’ spare hand pinning both of hers above her head on the pillow as he dips his hand under her shorts.

“Oh Captain my Captain, _please_ ” she begs as he begins to circle her clit, almost lazily, she’s so gorgeous just like this, for him, and he really doesn’t know when they got into this habit, but fuck, he enjoys it, Caroline is so rewardingly responsive and vampirism really does have its perks.

“Wellington was Commander in Chief” he corrects.

“In your fucking dreams,” Caroline snorts incredulously, disbelief overriding pleasure enough to make her retort momentarily coherent “ _ah, fuck **Klaus,** right there, **please**_ ”. But he merely smiles, softly, happily and releases her hands, revelling in the way she immediately pulls him closer for a kiss, the soft whine of protest as his takes his hand away, leaving her empty. He sits back on his heels, leaving her only to re-situate for ease “Patience, sweetness.”

And that reminds him.

“Can I taste you?”

Caroline nods, her “ _please_ , Nik” ragged and eager and flushed and outstripping his expectations every time. He never thought they’d have this.

Klaus smirks, hands returning to her waist to slowly slide her shorts down over thighs, to the tops of her knees and finally off lost somewhere to the floor, as he leans forward and throws her legs over his shoulders with a little chuckle of his own as she gasps. “Show me _your_ strategy then _, **”**_ she laughs, and there, that was diabolical; powerful and rich and enjoying every second, he must remember to tell her so. Later.

“Oh that’s easy, love. Divide and conquer”


End file.
